Family Tree
by SunStar706
Summary: Eldarion get s rather unfortunate school assignment, he struggles with it for a day and a half before accepting help from visiting relatives. Chainlink A3


Family Tree

**I don't know what quote inspired this one, but it is the third chainlink in my on going chainlink story. If you have not read Nin Mel or Whimpers, go do that now really quickly (Whimpers is a one-shot, so if your in a hurry, that would be a good one for back ground). **

**Anyway, Eldarion is six and a half and Landion is two and a half, and Eldarion attends a school (he usually wouldn't, but he does here). Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and other Imladris relations are visiting (plus Thranduil, minus Arwen). **

**I am adding this in anything LOTR I am writing today, Fun Translations had a mistranslation, and I have been using it for a while, so I am only changing it in stories that I haven't written yet (Including this one). The mistranslation was my love, it's Melleth Nin, not Nin Mel. I honestly don't want to go and change it in those stories.**

**Enough notes, here's the story!**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eldarion was sitting in class next to his friend Ailduin. They were quietly chatting behind their notebooks.

"Now if the two boys in the third row would copy down the homework instead of talking, I would dismiss the class ten minutes early, but because the boys in the third row are talking, I'll let you stay and start your homework." Said the teacher. Eldarion and Ailduin dropped their notebooks on to the table and poised their quills to write. The girl in front of them, Kylantha was giving them a dirty look. The teacher began to write the homework on the board. The class read it.

_Kindly compose a family tree with your family this weekend. For each person, write at least 3 inches about them. Try to trace as far back as you can. This assignment should be turned in on Monday_

Eldarion flopped on to the desk. He did not know how he was going to finish this. He was certainly a hard-working student, but even with 50 people working, he couldn't have it turned in by Monday. Ailduin looked at him.

"Do you need some help with yours?"

"No. I'll start on the actual tree part. You do yours." He pulled out some parchment and wrote his name at the bottom. He wrote his little brothers name next to it. He connected them through their parents. Now what was his Daerada's name. Thranduil! That was it. Now how to spell it.

"Alright students," Said the teacher, "Class dismissed." Eldarion scribbled the assignment down in his notebook, rolled up his parchment, and put his things in his bag. He made sure that he had not forgotten anything, threw his bag over his shoulder, and then met Ailduin outside the schoolhouse. They walked towards Ailduin's house. Ailduin left him, and went inside. He climbed up stairs and walked through streets rather glumly before he managed to get home. His family had arrived yesterday evening, but if he could get to the library without anyone seeing him, he might be able to avoid being drilled on greeting your family when you got home. Unfortunately, Landion caught him as he was outside the healing wards.

"Dari!" He squealed, and wrapped himself around Eldarion's legs.

"Landion, come back here." It was Elrond. Oh no. "Hello Eldarion. Did you just get home from school?"

"Yes. I have to go. I've got homework."

"Oh. Need any help?"

"Maybe in a bit." Eldarion ran the rest of the way to the library, and set his stuff down on a table. He walked over to the shelves to look into past kings of Gondor. That wasn't too hard. Aragorn, Arathorn, Arador, Argonui, Arathorn, Arassui, Arahad, and they kept going. _All these kings and lords and monarchs _he thought as he paged through book after book.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Legolas, have you seen Eldarion?"

"No. I was about to ask you that. It's 6:17. Dinner should be ready soon. I hope he doesn't miss it. I wonder if they kept him late at school again."

"They didn't. Elrond saw him earlier. He was in a bit of a hurry, supposedly."

"Very well. I'm going to see if I can find him." Legolas strode off. Aragorn went to see if dinner was ready.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Legolas's search wasn't going well. It had been interrupted by dinner at 6:23, giving Landion a bath at 7:12, and putting Landion to bed at 7:53. Landion was supposed to go to bed at 7:30, but giving him a bath wasn't exactly easy. Once he was in bed (8:16), Legolas continued his search. He came up negative, and eventually had to go to bed. In the morning, he continued to look. Eldarion turned up for lunch, but sprinted away after wolfing down his plate. Legolas was still looking at 7:30, when he decided to look in the library and then stop looking.

In the library, there were 12 tables. They were filled by many different people. Legolas spotted Eldarion seated in the corner, with a large stack of books and parchment by him.

"Eldarion." Eldarion looked up and brightened.

"Ada! Please help me with this. It's due on Monday!" Legolas looked at his paper. It was covered in lines and names. It was obviously a family tree. There was another stack of papers by it, which were biographies of everyone on the family tree.

"Goodness. Well I'll see if I can help." He looked at the paper.

"Is it right?" Asked Eldarion nervously.

"It's good. Thranduil is T-h-r-a-n-d-u-i-l, not T-h-r-a-n-d-i-u-l, but other than that it's good. Did you do it by yourself?" Eldarion nodded. "Have you done the reports on all of these?"

"No. I've been saving the long ones for the end."

"Alright. I'll write my own, if you like. I'm sure everyone else will too, as long as their alive." Legolas pulled up his chair and began to Write his own report.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**How is it? **

**Good? **

**That's wonderful. **

**I only used Ada (Father) and Daerada (grandfather) in this fic. **

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R**

**-ICOIP**


End file.
